As of 3/1/00, 939 patients have been screened through the CHOP GCRC. To date, 16 patients have tested positive for ICA. Four patients declined further participation. Of the 8 patients who were staged, 4 have entered into the insulin intervention trial and were randomized into the treatment group. All of these patients have started the insulin protocol. Three patients were randomized into the oral insulin trial. Four patients were ineligible and 1 is in process. Screening of patients is expected to continue for the next year and a half or until the number of patients needed for the protocol is reached. The national recruitment strategy that was implemented over the past year has increased the number of screenings both nationally and at this Center. It is expected that the number of patients needed for the insulin protocol will be reached this year. In addition to the patients entered into the DPT through CHOP, there have been several patients from other clinical centers who have continued to use the GCRC for administration of the insulin intervention and oral insulin protocols.